gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a 3 character tag team fighting game. It is the proposed entry #6 in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel Capcom crossover inspired. Plot In 1997 Batsu Ichimonji attempts to stop Hyo Imawano from taking over Japan. But in the Marvel X Capcom universe Hyo has teamed up with Super Skrull. The skrulls have secretly invaded Japan - taking the place of Japanese politicians. Hyo's plans for Japan domination succeed before Batsu can stop him. Japan under Hyo's influence turns to the dark side. Another crisis strikes when war becomes imminent between Japan and the United States Of America as President Clinton and the US military dislikes the new aggressive Japan. Story Mode Character combinations are chosen for you in an episode by episode series of battle. The game's story is written in the enclosed instruction book. There are no cut scenes between fights so the mode plays as smoothly as arcade mode. The mode ends with a graphic ending sequence. Since character combinations are controlled only 1 ending should be created for this mode. Chapter 1 Ryu, Spider-Man, & Venom versus Edge, Gan Isurugi, & Kurow Kirishima Chapter 2 Echo, Finesse, & Venom versus Akira Kazama, Zaki, and Daigo Kazama Chapter 3 Phoenix Wright, Deadpool, & Viewtiful Joe versus Shadow Lady, Shadow, & Evil Zangief Chapter 4 Protoge, Task Master, & Meggan Puceanu versus Vega, Cycloid-Beta, & Seth Chapter 5 Mimic, Morph, & Hope Summers versus Albert Wesker, Super Adoptoid, & Mystique Chapter 6 Rock Man, Batsu Ichimonji, & Rogue versus Super Skrull, Hyo Imawano, & Raizo Imawano Days Of Future's Past Ruby Heart, Jin Saotome, & Amingo versus 3 Sentinels Edit Story Mode There should also be an Edit Story sub mode allowing you to design a course where the player sets the character combinations and number of chapters. You can also share your stories online! Arcade Mode Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be licensed for pay to play. Arcade Mode allows the game to function as an arcade machine within arcades. A different take on the Story Mode is used where players take on the opponent teams from Story Mode with any team they want. Individual character endings can be found here! Character Roles The Rival Schools characters hold the inside knowledge that the crisis was started by Hyo Imawano and it is mostly American super heroes who know how to deal with Super Skrull. Spider-Man was training with Ryu in the wilderness in order to hone his fighting skills when the Japan/US crisis began. Venom had come with Spider-Man to find inner peace. Exchange students Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, and Boman Delgado were also trapped in Japan. Spider-Man volunteers to fight crime as massive civil unrest attacks Japan. Officially only Japanese heroes Rock Man and Jin Saotome can deal with the problem as any US super hero entering Japan is considered an act of war. This blocks The Avengers from sending their fighters to Japan and the X-Men from volunteering. X-Men characters Rogue, Morph, Mimic, Hope Summers, and Mystique not currently being X-Men enter Japan to help solve the crisis. The Avengers hire Task Master, his daughter Finesse, The Hand member Echo and release Super Adaptoid to enter Japan and fight Super Skrull. Ruby Heart re-recruites Sonson and Amingo to her pirate crew in her flying airship as they are rouge characters capable of not upsetting US-Japan relations. The Marvel characters from Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were last seen on the moon after the fight with Galactus. Characters Capcom *Ryu *Gouki Akuma *Zangief *Charlie Nash *Chun Li *Sakura Kasugano *Vega *Seth *Jin Saotome *Cycloid-Beta *Ace *Morrigan Aensland *Viewtiful Joe *Ruby Heart *Amingo *Sonson The Third *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Rock Man *Roll *Zero *Forte *Albert Wesker *Phoenix Wright *Batsu Ichimonji *Kyosuke Kagami *Hinata Nekketsu *Chairperson *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Roy Bromwell *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Akira Kazama *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama *Shoma Sawamura *Natsu Ayuhara *Roberto Miura *Momo Karuizawa *Nagare Namikawa *Kyoko Minazuki *Hideo Shimazu *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano Marvel *Spider-Man *Venom *Rogue *Morph *Mimic *Hope Summers *Mystique *Deadpool *Task Master *Finesse *Echo *Super Adaptoid *Meggan Puceanu *Super Skrull *Protege Hidden *Evil Zangief *Shadow *Shadow Lady *Morrigan/Lilith *Captain America *Wolverine *Magneto *Hulk *She-Hulk *Iron Man *Thor *Doctor Doom *Phoenix *Dormammu *Storm *Sentinel *X-23 *Shuma Gorath *Nova *Rocket Raccoon *Iron Fist *Doctor Strange *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Scott Pilgrim Downloadable Content *B.B Hood *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Gambit *Ice Man *X-man Character Select Screen Stages are chosen before the characters. The character select icons take up the entire screen to make it easier to find every character. Same characters can only be on opposing teams. Character Improvements Ryu has ken's abilities without having to switch into an emulate Ken mode. Seth doesn't have his low health weakness from Street Fighter 4. Sakura can transform into Sunburned Sakura at only half the cost of a super bar. Viewtiful Joe can slow down time via the super bar without having to throw his slow motion at other characters. Amingo's little helpers take more damage to defeat. Rock Man no longer has to summon alternate weapons through Fliptop. Leaf Shield, Tornado Hold, Rock Ball, and Magnetic Shockwave are now just regualar special moves. Roll has her move set from Tatsunoko Versus Capcom. Zero should be more balanced to prevent him from breaking Marvel Versus Capcom 4. Phoenix Wright has a completely different move set. Spider-Man can use his web line to pull a character closer to him even when blocked. Hyo can transform into Demon Hyo. Stages Default *Selects a stage for the player(s) by basing the selection on the fighters choosen New *Massive Urban Unrest *Army Base Street Fighter Alpha 3 *Sakura's House Street Fighter EX *Ace's Underground Training Stage Street Fighter 4 *Secret Laboratory MUGEN *Femtos Stage Rival Schools *Taiyo High School Athletic Field *Taiyo High School Class Room *Taiyo High School Rooftop *Gorin High School Gym *Gorin High School Training Camp *Pacific High School Back Gate *Gedo High School Construction Site *Riverbed Near Gedo *Drive In Theater *Konjo Shrine *Ziggy Amusement Park *Seijyun Girl's High School Courtyard *Aohuaru Station Square *Embankment On The Yamato River *Mountain Area *Justice High School Front Gate *Justice High School Library *Justice High School Burning Marvel Versus Capcom 1 *Dr. Wily's Laboratory *Blue Area Of The Moon Marvel Versus Capcom 2 *Swamp *Desert *Factory *Air Ship Tatsunoko Versus Capcom *Suzaku Castle *Scotland Stage Marvel Versus Capcom 3 *The Daily Bugle *City That Never Sleeps *The Danger Room *SHIELD Helicarrier *SHIELD Air Show *The Hand Hideout *Shadowland *Tricell Laboratory *Chaos At Tricell *Days Of Future's Past Hidden Characters To select Evil Zangief, Shadow, Shadow Lady, and Morrigan/Lilith select each character's respecitive ALT. Zangief can transform into his alter ego during gameplay as well. If Blue Area Of The Moon or Days Of Future's Past is selected the hidden Marvel characters will appear on the character roster. To unlock Scott Pilgrim, beat the game on Story Mode. The hidden Capcom characters are the riskiest characters in the game as they are not designed to be balanced against the main cast. The main cast should be extremely well balanced on this game's last edition. The hidden Marvel characters are just simply imported from Marvel Versus Capcom 3 as there is no reason to disclude compatible characters. Downloadable Content The DLC should be legitimate, putting the unlock code scandals to rest. The DLC characters should be developed long after the game's development and based on fan suggestions. Downloading characters also unhides the hidden Marvel characters allowing you to play as them in any stage. The current ideas for the DLC characters are based on BlueSaga's suggestions.